Wait Until Tomorrow
by NoTimeTeen
Summary: "...either my karma or my own body decided that I wasn't carrying enough problems, for my hormones started some kind of crazy party inside me that got me hot all over every time I saw someone and/or something mildly 'sexy'. It was easy to control, but there was a certain someone lately that caught my eye way too often for my comfort..." Annabeth/Piper


**I own none of it. Read and Review.**

* * *

The time I'd spent at Camp seemed kind of blurry to me. Our crazy arrival had made us pretty popular to everybody, then we went to our crazy quest and it turned out even worse, I'd say, concerning our popularity. I at least didn't like it; Leo seemed barely aware locked up on his cave as he was; and Jason, of course, was literally immune to it. So, while I spent my time around struggling with all the unwanted attention, Jason kept being his lonely self and Leo kept himself out of sight or general knowledge.

Attention wasn't the worst part of it. Apparently, I'd become some kind of spiritual leader for the guys from my cabin, my 'half-siblings', which was awfully weird, because they took the habit of following me around Camp asking me what to do; though, since I'd arrived so recently and hadn't had the time to learn all Camp had to offer, I was pretty useless at giving advices. That summed up with my being 'one of the Seven' and my 'trying to get Jason to be my boyfriend' stuff meant only one thing: responsibility; well, that and a bunch of other several things. Not like I hate responsibilities, but this ones were a few heavy burdens.

Unfortunately for me, either my karma or my own body decided that I wasn't carrying enough problems, for my hormones started some kind of crazy party inside me that got me hot all over every time I saw someone and/or something mildly 'sexy'. It was easy to control, but there was a certain someone lately that caught my eye way too often for my comfort. At first, the fact that she's a she rather than a he disturbed me for a short while; and seeing her explained it all. I had to admit my taste in people had been just translated from male to female.

Carrying this whole burden over me was it that I found myself walking out of Aphrodite's cabin on a sunny day a couple weeks after the so-called crazy quest. '…so, you guys should probably go swording and stay away from Apollo kids if you hate them so much,' was I saying to Lacy. But I was really lost inside my head and just trying to get rid of her for a while.

'Oh! That's such a good idea, Piper—' she went on saying, but I was already ignoring her as she walked back inside. My step hastened me out of the cabin area and gods-knows-where-to. As I looked around me to get ideas, however, I halted completely to watch my favorite show.

Walking out of her cabin was Annabeth, her hair bouncing on her shoulders, her tan skin shining on the bright sun. A legend had been running around recently, one that said Annabeth had quit wearing her characteristic Camp Half-Blood orange shirts because of their sentimental meaning to her; something concerning _the _Famous Percy Jackson, which I couldn't understand. Real or fake I didn't know, I just knew I'd never seen her wearing one of those since I met her. Instead, her outfit had so far consisted on some half-tight denim pants that reached just below her knees, and an always-tight tank top—which was the thing that made me craziest about her outfit. Pretty simple, I guess, nothing special.

Living in what we demigods call 'the mortal world' gets you used to a wide variety of personalities and appearances. At life, you cross nice people, rude people, weird people, and lots and lots more. At school, there's fat people, skinny people, stout people, and lots and lots more. When I arrived at Camp I barely even noticed this kind of irrelevant things. However, after coming back to live in here, I noticed it at some point. I could realize how every camper was nice at first, how most of them were in reality good people. But what really called my attention was how everybody around looked like a body-builder. Most boys were just bulky, strong and enormous. Girls, on the other hand, were of three kinds: there were the Ares-daughters' type, bulky and non-caring; the Aphrodite-daughters' type, weak but slim; and what I liked to call Annabeth's type, slender and skilled, as tough as most guys and as delicate as most girls. Beautiful. That combined with her 'I don't care how I look' attitude and her know-it-all nature made her the perfect female match. That, at least, to my eyes.

As I stood there admiring Annabeth's model-like body, I let my eyes trail it from feet to head. The skin on her calves looked so soft that I felt the urge to trail my fingers on it; her long legs stretched up from the floor and were covered by her blue jeans, hiding their magnificence; a narrow strip of tan skin peeked teasingly from between her pants and the hem of her top, and from amid it her bellybutton spied right out; her torso looked so well built and her top looked so tight over that area that I could almost count how many abs were marked on her flat belly; over that, her breasts looked so fantastic that I had to skip them on my way up, not wanting to lose control; on her chest and shoulders her tan gleamed a nice golden.

But as I reached her face I barely had time to crawl to her eyes before they roamed their way onto mine. I realized then that I was standing open-mouthed in the middle of the walk path staring at my best female friend at Camp. The only reaction I had was to pull up my jaw as for not to look so stupid, as Annabeth made her way to me with her usual smile. I had long past the guilt stage that came with my physical attraction to Annabeth, mostly because it was merely physical. I still liked Jason and wanted him to be my boyfriend and all, but Annabeth was not only a big distraction, it was also a very good one, even if it was kind of perverted.

'Hey, Piper. What're you up to?' she said as she approached me. After a brief suspicious glare she smiled mysteriously looking at the lake down the hill. 'Enjoying the view?' she said. Something in her tone made me believe she wasn't talking about the lake. For a while now I'd caught some flying remarks that sounded very flirty, and that kept me with high hopes.

'Well, you know', I answered, narrowing my eyes at her, 'just walking around.' She said nothing, but kept looking at the lake. I noticed then that her tank top was a dark purple, and it looked so nice on her... 'I think I'm going to Bunker 9 with Leo for a while. Wanna come?' I found myself saying. Blinking surprised, I started walking towards the woods slowly, not waiting for her response.

'Oh, um…' She hesitated, suddenly deciding to follow me. 'Sure! Why not?' We walked for a bit before she stopped giggling silently. 'I forgot I have to go see Rachel for a moment, but I'll reach you there at Bunker, 'kay?' I nodded at her back as she walked away. She stopped, turned around her head and said, eyes narrowed, 'I'll go by the long way, crossing the river,' a small smile played on her lips and it looked to me rather suggestive. 'Just so you know,' she finished and walked away. _Why would I want to know?_ I thought.

I stood there for a minute before shaking my head and walking on across the frontier of shadows beneath the first trees of the wood. Walking through the forest on a narrow path can become quite quiet. Even more, when you are all alone. So I, being my recent over-thinking self, got lost inside my head after a short while. There weren't really so many things to think, though: trees, life, Jason, relationships, friends, Leo, Annabeth… and the train stopped there.

I needed relief, I knew it. I've never been the kind of girl that mistakes physical attraction with… I don't know, general attraction. When I saw Jason I wanted to talk to him and for him to like me and stuff. When I saw Annabeth I wanted to be her friend and that was it, but then I looked at her body and I just wanted to do things to her; it was bad. I'd been in that situation before, with boys, obviously, but it was similar enough. The thing is, it had never been as intense as it was now. It had always been limited to have nasty un-Piper-ish thoughts about that special someone and nothing more. But it had never been a friend, and Annabeth _was_ a friend and I saw her on a daily basis and I talked to her on a daily basis and I enjoyed talking to her on a daily basis, she was a nice friend and a nice person to be around and I liked her, she was my _friend_. And this attraction to her was only physical; when I thought it over, I just couldn't find any deeper meaning. But it made difficult my being friends with her. It just wasn't comfortable. At all.

When it all first started, before I even realized Annabeth was that hot, my mind had seemed to come to some kind of weird understanding, where Annabeth and I could have been more than friends without really being so. She and I can have a healthy relationship. It seemed too cliché, I know, very friends-with-benefit-ish. But I really had hopes it was possible, because I've always been able to part my heart from my brain, to say it some way. When I liked someone, I just liked him—or her, it seems— and when I wanted someone, I just wanted him—or her. And I wanted Annabeth. Bad.

And when that last thought started to occupy my mind, that understanding came by as an idea. And it's been pursuing me around, pushing me to act. And I've resisted, so far.

'Piper! Watcha doing?' I looked around me and realized my feet had carried me to Bunker 9. Jason was there, sitting down and looking bored, as Leo worked on some shape-less piece of metal close by. Jason stood up and walked over to me as I approached Leo. He seemed desperate for some entertainment, which I could understand; being around Leo while he worked was like being in an empty room by yourself.

'Oh, you know. Just walking around,' I said. 'Came by to see how Leo's doing. I didn't think you'd be here.' I pushed Jason jokingly on his shoulder as he reached me.

He laughed. 'Well, ask him. Let's see if he notices.' I giggled, since we were both next to Leo and he hadn't yet acknowledged my arrival.

Smiling, I moved close to the small guy and said 'Hi!' pushing his shoulder from behind to call his attention. To which he responded with a sudden twitch and a loud 'Don't, don't you…!' his half-stretched arms trembling in front of him, holding whatever it was he was building. He jolted around and faced us, relaxing his expression the moment he saw me. 'Oh, Piper! It's you.' He nervously dropped what he was holding on a nearby table and smiled his usual smile at me. 'Careful there, huh, don't you surprise me like that again, wouldn't want you to fall under my ninja hands,' he said, waving his arms in front of him.

'Su-ure, wouldn't want that to happen either,' I giggled. Moving over to a wooden chair, I sat down scooting closer to Leo's worktable. Leo sat back down where he had been before and Jason took his own little bench closer to us.

Leo watched me for a second before narrowing his eyes at me. 'What are you up to, Pipes,' he asked. That was my friend Leo, who knew me as well as myself at times and could notice when something bothered me.

I hesitated, looking at Jason arch his eyebrows, before saying, 'I just came by to say hi.' Leo looked at my slightly sideways for a moment. Giving up, I sighed, 'And I'm kinda waiting for Annabeth to come. I told her I'd be here for a while.'

Leo nodded and took the shapeless mass he had dropped a moment earlier. 'Well, she sure needs some company,' said Jason, also nodding his head. Furrowing, I asked him what he meant. 'Well, I don't know,' he answered. 'She's always, like, sad, you know? I guess it's natural. After all, that Percy was her boyfriend or something. You've seen it, right? I mean, it's like she goes by, just like that, carrying some heavy weight on her back.'

I looked down as Leo and Jason started to joke around about something I didn't hear. I had noticed that weird sadness on Annabeth, too. Ever since we first met seriously, after my quest, I'd gotten to know her and now it felt as if that part of her was hers by nature. But it just wasn't natural. I knew she hadn't been like that all the time. And it was frustrating that I hadn't met her when she was happier.

'So, Piper, you thinkin' on becoming friends with her?' I looked over at Jason as he said it and noticed Leo narrowed his eyes slightly at me. 'I mean, becoming her BFF or whatever you girls call it around here?' finished Jason, and I felt a small pang of irritation at it. I knew it was a joke and I knew it was probably true; I never usually gave any thought to sexist stuff, but I was still a girl.

'I'll try, but I doubt we'll be as close as you two little girls seem to be already,' I smirked. Leo's suspicious glare disappeared as they both started to defend themselves. He was probably the only one that knew there was something weird between me and Annabeth—or at least about me towards Annabeth—, but he had never said anything. I guessed if I didn't mention it, he wouldn't either, and so it would remain as just a suspicion.

For a short while of silly jokes, Leo talked with us. Then his concentrated expression appeared on his face and Jason and I knew he'd be silent for a while. 'It's just me and you, I guess,' said Jason as if Leo wasn't there. I smiled, blushed, and nodded. He smiled back and we started to talk about random stuff. Talking to him was so easy. It was as if we were just knowing each other. In some way, we were; it had all been an illusion: my being his girlfriend. But I was working on it now and it seemed to be going great. We had come to a silent agreement, where we were waiting for the other to make the final move. I'd caught some words in the wind, conversations between Jason and Leo, something about Jason not remembering something from his past life. I could guess it concerned some girl. But when I talked to him I knew he liked me and he wanted me to be his girlfriend. I didn't want to steal him from anybody, but I couldn't stop liking him. Whatever he would decide, it would be his decision, and I would be content with whatever he decided.

As I told him about some film my dad had made long ago, I noticed I'd been here over twenty minutes and I remembered Annabeth. Jason started telling me that I should probably talk more with my dad about how I felt about certain things that bothered me, and my crazy mind translated that counsel into my current situation and somehow I concluded that I should act upon my impulses concerning Annabeth. Things were going so well with Jason that I thought I had to figure out my posture about those feelings before anything happened between me and Jason.

When he finished his little analysis he stopped talking for a moment without asking me anything. I took the chance: I stood up, said 'I think I'll look for Annabeth at Camp and come back here with her', and started walking towards the gates looking back at Jason.

'Sure! You bring her, she probably got lost or something.' I had to mentally disagree there with him, but didn't say it. I just nodded and made my way out of there.

Heading towards the lake I started running into the trees. I tried to be very careful to keep my running-line straight. The path through which I'd crossed the forest earlier was already made half the way into the Bunker 9 and parted from between the armory and the cabins, went into the woods and after some turns and twists came out next to the river. Half a mile into the forest, the almost-unused path that led to Bunker 9 parted ways. The path through which I ran now was non-existent, so I had to jump over roots and bushes, go round some trees and avoid crossing lots of ugly monsters to run in a straight line to the river. This line I was following was the one I estimated went directly from Bunker 9 to Rachel's cave at the other side across the woods. Hopefully, when Annabeth said 'the long way, crossing the river' she was thinking on one similar to this, for I knew no path that crossed the river.

The moment the river came into sight, I started to slow down and get ready to jump. It wasn't in my plans getting wet. At least not like this. I leapt across and stopped under some tree, catching up my breathing. I looked up and down the river. I had come into it right at a point where it drew a non-curved line, so I could see half a mile upwards and half a mile downwards. If Annabeth went through the river from Rachel's cave, I would see her. And then I'd…

What?

I hadn't thought about it and now that I did, it terrified me. I had just followed some stupid train of thought and had come upon an impulsive conclusion; and then I had just jumped from my seat and ran over here. Where was even I?

_It's crazy and stupid_, I thought. _You should just go back there and feel bad for yourself, Piper. You come out here pretending to surprise her and what? What were you planning to do to her? Shame on you, Piper, _shame_ on you…_

It really isn't that bad, I figured. She almost sang at me to come and see her here. If not, why had she said she'd come this way? I didn't say I'd look for her, I just said I'd be over at Bunker. _She_ was the one that turned around and gave me that weird look before leaving me there just like that. And now I was getting angry. With myself! What for? I should be mad at her! If she wasn't _so_ hot I wouldn't over-think everything that was said between us; I wouldn't be here, standing like an idiot in the middle of the forest all alone. I would like it better if she hated me or if she didn't talk to me: it would be more bearable.

And now I was just going crazy! That was a stupid idea. It was just _stupid_. How could I think that? Apart from Jason and Leo—and I almost-literally loved them, but I still had to admit they were a couple of outcasts—Annabeth was the only person around whom I felt comfortable at Camp. Without her I would have gone crazy the moment I knew I'd be living here. I really couldn't imagine what my life would be like if Annabeth wasn't my friend. I realized how important she was to me; I cared about her almost as much as I cared about Leo, who was like the brother I'd never had—annoyingness included. She was my best friend, I knew that. And because I knew it, I also knew she would understand how I felt about her. For I was one-hundred-percent sure she felt the same way about me. I'd seen it in her eyes. She had subtly implied it to me almost as many times as I was sure I'd implied it to her.

_So?_ said a voice inside my head. _What have you been doing? If you'd figured that out earlier you wouldn't be here. You would be with her. What have you been wasting time for? You could have got it all over a long time ago if you'd only thought about it for a short while._

I groaned internally at my bipolar mind, the one that had been so indignant a moment ago. My head bumped a couple times against the rough crust of the tree on which I was leaning. Shaking my head against it, I sighed deeply. _Life is _so_ complicated_… I guess this is what you get being an Aphrodite's child: unlooked-for relationships' troubles.

With heavy shoulders, I pushed myself away from the tree, making for the path downwards the river, towards the edge of the woods; towards Camp. _If you're going to do it, let's do it now_, said a voice that sounded disturbingly alike with Annabeth's. _She's probably back at her cabin…_ it said. _If not, you go get her at Bunker. Look for her, it's got to be over by tonight, no matter what, okay?_

I sighed deeply as I started walking, only to stop a moment later, jumping into the darkness. A rustle repeated in the distance. Someone was around, or something; and until then I hadn't thought about the possibility of being attacked by a monster, even though I was all alone in the most dangerous forest I knew. I kneeled amongst the roots on the ground and peeked one way and the other over the river-bank. I could see nothing, but a feeling in my gut warned me not to come out yet; it all was silent, but I knew something was about and my last weeks of training told me not to let it go without knowing what it was.

After making sure there was no threat behind me, I stood up slowly and leaned forward, neck stretched, to see as much as possible from one side to the other. As the noise returned I noticed it came from the other side of the river, from a nearby little bush that started to shake as I directed my gaze at it. My hand reached to my backside, where my dagger hung from the belt I was wearing. My fingers, though, wrapped around air: my dagger was not where it was supposed to be, but I didn't remember having touched it at all since I took it in the morning. My breathing accelerated and I got ready to jump and run down the riverside, for all I was worth.

In that moment, several things happened at once, none of them was I expecting: a small squirrel came out from between the bushes across the river; as I felt a sudden coldness on my back that had nothing to do with the fear that had invaded me out of the blue; as I felt someone breathing next to my ear; as I jumped out of the darkness and into the riverside. From my lips came a very loud 'Ahhh!' as I fell on the ground and stood up as quickly as possible. A couple of arms snaked around my waist and pressed against my stomach. Not paying attention to how hard they felt, I twisted around with my eyes closed, managing to get free, and ran blindly away. A loud groan, a light laugh and a running step followed me for a few yards before someone's weight fell on me, taking us both to the ground, my-face-first.

'Gods, you're really tough, Pipes,' said a voice over me with a laugh. I crawled away, still mildly surprised, as the voice slowly picked a face from among my thoughts: Annabeth's face. Relief flooded through me and I let myself fall on my backside with my elbows supporting me.

There she was, with my dagger in her left hand and a wide smile on her face. This was the first time since I knew her that her expression was shown completely relaxed and happy, and it made me smile back. Laughing, I dropped my weight down and lay on the ground.

'Annabeth!' I shouted at the blue sky. 'I can't believe it's you!'

Her beautiful face appeared over me, frowning. 'Who else were you expecting?' she asked. I laughed in response and told her how glad I was it was her and not some horrible monster. 'I'd been watching you for a couple minutes,' she said. 'Nothing was gonna attack you before I did.'

I pushed myself on a sitting position and snatched my dagger from her hand. 'Well.' I stood up slowly and looked at her disapprovingly. 'That was impolite.' Turning away indignant, I shoved my dagger through my belt, patted my pants clean and started walking.

Annabeth groaned behind me and I could bet she was rolling her eyes. 'Oh, come on, Piper. You should have seen your face. Even _you_ laughed!'

'That was before I knew you were following me.'

'Following you?' Annabeth wrapped her fingers around my wrist and pulled on it until I was facing her. 'Okay. I think you're misinterpreting the context, McLean.' Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, but her lips were still quirked upwards and her eyes glinted with an amused spark. 'I was just walking over to Bunker when you came out of the trees and jumped across the river as if you were being pursued, so I naturally stopped to see what was going on. Then you went all weird over that tree and I felt as an intruder. I approached you but didn't tell you anything 'cause you were still, like, crying or something.'

'So you just decided to take my dagger from me and scare me out?' I said it more out of curiosity than anger, not really minding her witnessing my internal argument. This amused Annabeth was an actual calamity to me, and I wanted to see how far she could get.

'Well,' she hesitated. 'That was just an impulse, I wanted to see how you reacted.' Her smile widened again and infected me, making me smile too. 'And I have to admit,' she said, squeezing my wrist, 'it was worth it.'

'I'm sure glad I'm that funny,' I said, not being able to keep myself from smiling. 'Though, I would rather you warned me before making fun of me the next time.'

She pursed her lips and shook her head disappointingly. I looked up at her silently and stared at her gray eyes for a second. She was taller than me for a few inches, so when I lowered my gaze her lips were levelled with my eyes. Air was exhaled from her nostrils and grazed down my face through my eyelashes. I blinked a couple times and felt myself become wet down on a certain area.

'And… what were you doing out here?' she asked me with a raspy voice, almost whispering. Her smile was gone, and so was the sad light she used to carry around. I noticed she had taken a couple steps closer to me, our bodies were almost touching now, and her hand was still loosely wrapped around my wrist.

Through my eyes, I tried to convey what I had come for and knew she knew. I resisted the impulse to look down and blushed right in her face as she watched me closely. My feet pushed me up until I was standing on my toes, and her head stooped tilting sideways onto mine.

The moment our lips touched I felt a spark go off inside me. As if a wick that was fired when I met Annabeth had finally reached its bomb and made it explode. A hand I didn't notice had crawled onto my face and caressed its way down from my right cheek, over my chest—making me shiver—and around my waist, joining fingers with the hand that had been wrapped around my left wrist. I placed my own hands on Annabeth's warm stomach, feeling her hard muscles under my palms. As she deepened the kiss, her tongue opening my lips and intruding into my mouth, I lifted my arms around her neck and pulled myself upwards into her face. I had had my hopes so high that I couldn't really believe how farther away it took me from them the moment we kissed.

Annabeth breathed deeply through her nose before breaking away from me slowly. My eyes opened—when did they close I have no idea—and I found myself getting lost inside her widened pupils. They were shining with desire and lust, and my blush turned an even deeper crimson; but I forced myself to return her stare.

Her eyelids lowered and closed the gates, trembling slightly, as she whispered 'Gods, Piper, you're _lost_.'

I felt her clutch the V-neck of my shirt and pull at it. Next thing I knew, I was pressed against a tree, facing the river; Annabeth's face was on mine kissing me roughly, even missing my lips at times and going for my cheek, chin or nose, instead. Her hands went up and down my body, grabbing squeezing and cupping several things at once, making me moan. I lost sense of myself for a moment, only conscious of Annabeth's hands and lips on me. At times she would stop kissing me, breathe a couple times on my face, and start her ritual again.

My eyes opened when her warm hands crawled up my naked stomach and cupped my naked breasts. I wondered for a second when my clothes had come off and where to, but the feeling of her in such an intimate touch made my mind go blank. Annabeth arched her body onto mine and sighed onto my forehead, before clutching her fingers under my thighs and lifting me up against the tree. She dipped her head in my chest and I lost my voice inside my throat as a moan attempted to go through. She kissed and nipped at my chest, nipples, breasts and in-between, from one side to the other. Suddenly, she dropped me again and drove her hands to my hips, undid my belt surprisingly fast, and before I knew it her right hand was drowning inside my panties.

Without the belt to hold it up, my pants had lowered below my hipbone dragging my undergarments with them, so when I looked down I saw Annabeth's hand dipped to her thumb, which kept uncovered out of my panties. Her palm caressed the soft skin over my sensitive area while her fingers started to work on me.

When Aphrodite's blessing came upon me, it went away within a couple days, mostly; what no one knew so far—though, not for so much longer—, was that I was still suffering its effects: thanks to it, my body had been completely hairless for many weeks, and I was starting to fear it might stay like that forever. Besides, my skin had become softer, slimmer, firmer and nicer over-all; the hair on my head was as beautiful as if I actually washed it very carefully; the few moles I had were gone; and though I'd barely had time to do any workout at Camp, my body already fitted amid everyone else's here. So, as Annabeth touched me all over, I couldn't help but being glad my mother had claimed me with so nice a 'blessing'. I understood Aphrodite's child were supposed to be beautiful by nature; and thus none of us had to do anything to be beautiful, we just were. It was kind of twisted and, to me, it was bad for our personal development, but right then I was just glad.

Fingers dug inside me, Annabeth's face treated my neck and her left arm held me standing by the shoulders. I couldn't push any sound out of my mouth and didn't know what to do with my arms, uselessly hanging at my sides. Her eyes looked into mine again and I took her face in my hands, reached closer with my own face and kissed her as I felt my climax approach. With a very loud 'Annabeth!' I came on her hand. Twitching and trembling violently, I returned a new kiss as my essence melted onto her fingers and moistened my clothes. Failing once again to scream out my pleasure, I let Annabeth ride me out of my orgasm through soft scratches inside my body.

She broke the kiss and gazed at me with a soft smile, extracting her hand from inside my pants. She looked down at her right hand and licked it later, eyes down. I felt myself flood with excitement at that and blushed deeply as she looked at me again. 'Holy _fuck_, Annabeth!' I whispered. I got a smirk in response; bending down, she picked my discarded clothes from the ground, took me by the hand and pulled me into the forest.

Picking up on her, I realized how crazy this situation was. I was walking hand-in-hand next to Annabeth; _the_ Annabeth. I was naked from the waist up and had to keep pulling my pants up so that they wouldn't fall down. My belt had vanished at some point and my dagger was in Annabeth's left hand. To make it simpler: _Annabeth Chase_ had just fingered me to orgasm against a tree in the middle of the freaking woods!

Beside me, Annabeth walked turning her head from one side to the other, as if looking for something. We went silently on for a while until curiosity got the better of me. 'Where are we going?' I said in a small voice. Annabeth shushed me, pressing my dagger to her lips, and shrugged; she nodded ahead as if saying 'You like that?' at a small grass between a few thick roots, where the sun fell brightly. Her hand pulled me forwards and, after skipping over one last root, we stepped onto the grass she had pointed. Our hands separated and she went to the other side of the small clearing, dropping my clothes to the ground. I stood there for a moment, praying no one would be walking close by. Luckily, this side of the forest was clearer: the sun filtered through several leaf-holes on the thin tree-made ceiling, and gave this zone a greenish light; monsters didn't seem to be around and it was so quiet we could have heard anything from a very respectable distance.

After a glance at the blue sky and a very Greek Amen—'ThankyousofuckingmuchMom!'—I jumped on Annabeth. Pushing her towards the tree in front, I turned her around and attacked her face with my lips. Meanwhile, my hands—which had slipped my control—wasted no time in going inside her shirt, dragging it up as they cupped her suggestively. My attack was quick, savage and completely unexpected. When our faces divided to clear her top's way up, I saw a look of absolute surprise and slight fear and had to believe it was caused by my expression. Smirking sexily, I hugged her, kissed her neck and undid her bra, pulled it and drew away from her. I left it halfway down before going for her pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down until gravity decided to help me; she just kicked them off her ankles along with her shoes.

Never since then has she mentioned it, but we both know I was not to blame for my crazy behavior, and neither was she with hers earlier; for we had both endured a very long time of pressing urges and wasted chances to do this, so it was only fair that our instincts were let free limitless on the other.

Annabeth's body started to respond to my challenges when she overcame her surprise, and our dance started. She pressed herself onto my body and I let my feet give up, throwing us both on the ground. I turned us over, so that I was on top straddling her and watching her from above. Her cheeks were a deep crimson, as were her lips—bruised and probably soared, like mine—; her whole face was kissed about and I wondered why hadn't I cleaned my lipstick before coming, and she was giving me the hottest look I have ever received. My eyes travelled downwards and I could admire what I'd been craving for weeks: from her tanned throat surged a couple of tall tanned mountains, tipped by hard little rosy nubs that pointed slightly sideways at the sky, only to go down again and join the valley of her tanned belly where her navel marked the middle of the flat plain.

When my eyes touched the hem of her underwear I realized I hadn't seen them when I had uncovered them. Annabeth was wearing… Annabeth was _only_ wearing some girl-boxers, and they looked so good on her that I didn't even notice the color. Unfortunately, they were the only thing between me and my big prize, so they had to come off as soon as possible; and that they did. I retreated while pulling them, until I was at her feet and started to caress my way up with my lips on her right leg kissing a couple times for her to 'open up'—blushblushblush— and let me in. Finally, with an anxiousness that has never been equalized, I looked right into the joint of her legs and felt my mouth water up.

Now, I'm not going to describe all I saw nor all I did while being in there, because this moment is mine and Annabeth's. Besides, humble as I am, my technique at this is my best unknown skill discovered at Camp, and I'd like to keep it secret, and so it must remain. From now ahead it shall be assumed as only 'licking', without details such as form, shape or order but for what's completely imperative to be said.

Needless to say that my body acted faster than my mind, and I found myself breathing in her scent through my nose while rubbing it against her bald moist center. Her eyes watched me intently between her breasts from her raised head, and her arms were uselessly laying on the floor at her sides. I smirked sexily at her one last time before taking my R-rated lunch.

Annabeth's moans were the sexiest sounds I've ever heard. I'm heterosexual with a little Annabeth-lesbianism in me, and I am deeply in love with my boyfriend Jason. But, as much as I love him, there's a wild side of me that only Annabeth is able to activate. Sometimes I have even wondered if I shouldn't be lesbian through and through. Maybe I was made to be lesbian and Jason was just an unexpected being that crossed my path and made himself comfortable in my heart, because I loved Annabeth and I loved Jason, but neither could compete with the other: the idea of Jason out of my life was unbearable. Besides, I knew Annabeth would never give up on Percy—whoever he was. Maybe we were made to be with each other, but met a soul-mate before crossing paths. Who knows?—my mom, maybe—, the only thing I know for certain is that Annabeth and I work fantastically well as we are, even if we're not involved in a girlfriend-girlfriend relationship.

As I tongued her warm tight orifice, I closed my eyes to concentrate; for I was feeling my own edge approaching, but hers was what I was looking for right now. Different from mine, Annabeth's throat opened and let out more sounds than usual. Unintelligible noises—'Pip-lease… keep go-od…'—, incomplete words—'Keep go-oh, ho, ho!'—, and potent screams—'Piper! Oh gods, Piper… Don't stop!'— melted together and created a symphony on the air. She kept flattering me with her beautiful voice for a while before I started pushing fingers in and biting her hard little clit; to which she responded with an almost painful pushing of her hands on the back of my head. I kept doing my thing, barely conscious of what it was; all I moved, all I licked and all I did overall was purely experimental, and getting good response, I kept it up.

When the hot flesh around my fingers tightened up, I opened my eyes and looked at her come. It was _beautiful_. That's all I know. Her breasts pushed out of her retreating shoulders, her neck stretched out, her eyes closed tightly and her mouth was opened in a silent scream that grew until it was full out shouting: 'Pipeeeer!'

Without even realizing it, I had covered as much as I could of her sex with my lips to swallow all that would come out; and was able to know a taste better than nectar's or ambrosia's. I helped her overcome her pleasure using my recently-discovered skills, with my hands now cupping her breasts. I relished thoroughly at the soft feeling of her in my hands, loving the way flesh flooded between my fingers. Annabeth pulled me by the cheeks and kissed me when she had me at reach. She hugged my waist and arched her body into mine. Her hands crawled under my still-half-on pants and filled with my backside.

I turned us over once again, this time to stay like that for a while, and Annabeth started groping me suggestively here and there on her way down. She didn't stop to admire my undergarments as I did, she just pulled them off along with my pants. Annabeth obviously didn't want to be unoriginal, for she crawled from my feet to my face and gave me a few kisses while her hands started to play with my crotch; then kissed her way back down, taking her time at my chest and changing her hands' attention to my torso. I, having always been tickly, started to giggle and tremble as a little kid when she kissed all over my stomach before going for my center. And then I just lost it.

I'd like to say I kept my mind straight and alert, but that would be a lie. The truth is I went completely crazy. I couldn't say what Annabeth did to me detail by detail, because all I was conscious of was all the pleasure she was giving me. Her tongue ran up and down, in and out, and all round inside my labia, her throat let out worshipping sounds from time to time that sent vibrations straight to my eyelids, and her hands I could feel everywhere; I guess she was using one of them to insert fingers in me and the other to grope my body, but I can't be sure.

Within a couple minutes I was more liquid than melted butter beneath her, and way hotter, too. Her ministrations sent me to Olympus and back again in a blink, and under her hands my body felt as if it wanted to explode. Her palms, hot as they were a while ago, felt now relatively cold on my boiling skin. My eyes remained white rolled inside my skull and I kept throwing embarrassing noises out of me. When I felt my orgasm overcome I threw my hands on her hair and pressed onto her scalp, screaming loudly and rolling my head from side to side over the grass.

When I was done, Annabeth was kissing me already, her arms around my neck and her whole body against mine. I felt hot still but getting colder by the time and we kept kissing whatever we could kiss; Annabeth would go down and rub her face in-between my breasts and I would go down her fabulous chest a moment later. Laying there caressing each other brought upon us understanding of where we were and what had we just done.

'I've been wanting to do this for a while, y'know?' Annabeth was rolled on her back and was facing the small patch of blue sky above us. I smiled and 'Mh-hm'-ed at her. She giggled and kissed me again. I looked at her and admired this unknown Annabeth—and I don't only mean naked-Annabeth, I meant this happy-Annabeth girl that had just been introduced to me.

I hugged her waist and laid my cheek on her right breast comfortably. 'Must be hormones,' I said. 'No offense, but I don't want anything with you besides being friends. You're pretty hot, though.' She laughed at that and sighed deeply.

'Too bad,' whispered Annabeth. 'I was already wanting to repeat.'

Lifting my head from her chest, I faced her from above and smiled. 'Well,' I whispered; 'I'm sure we can get to an understanding.' She smirked seductively and brought me down on her again.

* * *

'… then he takes you to Paris?'

'He takes me to Paris, yeah,' says Annabeth, nodding. 'He's really a mess-up at times—most of the time. But he makes it worth it.'

'And… will you take a payback for his absence?'

'I… probably won't,' she smiles, gives me a kiss, and finishes: 'but he'll know what to do… I'm all that.'

I sit up and look down at her, smirking. 'Well, it's good I could skip all that responsibility, and still,' I wait for her to stop moaning; 'and still I got you.' Between laugh and laugh, Annabeth catches my neck and pulls me down onto her.

For the last few months mine and Annabeth's relationship has been evolving, proving to me and to her that it actually could be healthy. We liked spending time with each other; most of our alone-time was spent cloth-less and we also carried the closest of friendships at Camp. Now that I had a boyfriend, my time was shared between Annabeth and Jason. But soon that would change, for we were on our way to what Jason calls Camp Jupiter, but what most of us just call 'Roman Camp'. What Annabeth calls Percy's liar.

Having been locked up with Annabeth for the last two hours helped my airsickness very effectively—not even I could have predicted it. And it also helped me notice how anxious she is to reach our destiny. I understand her. If Jason had disappeared a couple weeks ago I would be going crazy by now; I can only imagine what Annabeth could be going through after all this months Percy-less. She has told me all about their thing, all about their journeys. They had hardly been away from each other for longer than a year since they met, and never without knowing where the other was. So, Annabeth's surviving a single week the way she had was more than too much; from then to now, her keeping sane enough slipped my understanding.

A couple hours ago, when Annabeth sneaked into my room after making sure everyone else was sleeping underdeck, I knew this was my final test. I knew Annabeth would be thinking only about her boyfriend. But I kept strong. She went through this test for me a while ago, and we still kept our thing going. And I didn't know what to expect, but it doesn't surprise me how little it's affecting me. I enjoyed seeing her like this. Happy. Maybe that's the reason I come back to her every time I can. I don't like flattering myself, but after our first time together she was always happy around me and around me only.

In a short while she takes her time with me and I take mine with her, and then we're done. Annabeth rolls out of my bed and starts looking for her clothes. I just take the random shirt I was using earlier from the floor and put it on. 'You know,' I whisper. 'We can stop if you want.' Stopping, she turns around and smiles at me.

'I know.' She stoops over and kisses my lips. 'We could have stopped if you had wanted it, as well.' She turns around and slips on her shirt, slides her shorts up her legs, and sits back on my bed. I straddle her hips and kiss her once more. 'Thing is,' she whispers against my lips, 'neither of us wants to.'

I giggle silently against her forehead, relieved. 'Well, that sure is good to know. I wouldn't know what to do without my best friend.' She kisses back and rolls herself to her feet, lying me with my back on the bed.

'Don't worry, Pipes,' she whispers. 'That won't happen. Not even if we stopped this little sessions of us.' She pauses and I know she's smiling. 'We'll be alright.' She opens the door and lets the light from outside draw her silhouette on the wall. The side of her face illuminates as she turns to me again. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning, McLean. Try to win the bathroom first.'

'Tomorrow's the big day, Annabeth.' She smiles into the darkness and whispers a quiet 'I know', before disappearing behind the door.


End file.
